


A Night Out on the Town

by Zippit



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is rather looking forward to his evening out for many reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one from Roy’s POV. Also, Batman/Ironman AU because it’s summer blockbuster time.
> 
> Written for prompt #219 - Theatrical over at [fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com).

It's rather cliche, Roy has to admit, a first date at a movie theater because between the two of them they could throw their own private showing. The comfort of their own homes should be more alluring than the indulgent veneer of normalcy they're attempting. But then he couldn't say no despite himself.

The wealth of Elric Industries and Mustang Enterprises makes any public outing of theirs newsworthy and maybe it's why he agreed to this in the first place. He never could resist a challenge and since they're going _incognito_ this should be an adventure. Roy adds one final touch of theatrical makeup to complete his look and the image gazing back at him from the mirror is no Roy Mustang. If anything, it's the image of a man a few years older and far removed from the high society reaches of Central City.

Pleased he steps back and makes his way down into the garage where a serviceable black sedan awaits him. Madame has the keys and his wallet waiting for him on a table. She eyes him critically and nods. "Take care, Roy-boy. It wouldn't do to lose your cover because of Mr. Elric."

"You know me, always careful." That earns him a fond eye roll and a puff of smoke blown in his face.

"I won't wait up. Don't let me wake up to any headlines."

He grins as he says to Madame's retreating footsteps. "Of course not. I'll be on my best behavior."


End file.
